A New Shade of Purple and Blue: A Beautiful Man
by DancingPurplePanda12
Summary: The second chapter to this series is even BETTER than chapter one!Just find out by reading.: More to come, shounen ai warning in this one;no yaoi yet.YES,yaoi and shounen ai are different by RATING.Yaoi is hardcore sex-JUST sex.Shounen ai is fluff.3
1. Chapter 1

~3Part two! In this sequel to chapter one, Gakupo finds himself alone with Kaito…being alone with another man in a fan fiction, a YAOI/SHOUNEN AI fan fiction does not always mean it will turn out to be straight out sex…in this chapter, Gakupo gets to know Kaito a little better. Enjoy! Comment, message, favorite…J Jade gave me the idea for this one. Thanks love!~3

"We'll be going for the day Gakupo-sama," Miku yelled from the doorway, pulling her boots on. "You'll be home alone! Please do not go into my room!" She screeched, absolutely horrified about the private things hidden in her room. Even though Miss Miku seemed completely innocent and adorable, she was a teenager none-the-less, and that meant that she had sex. Gakupo could only imagine what was hidden in that room…

"Alright. I'll see you later." Gakupo raised his voice to not quite a yell and looked at his bedroom door. After the click of the front door could be heard from the other Vocaloids leaving for the day, Gakupo got up and went to the kitchen and made some tea. He didn't drink the tea-bag crap that they had always kept around in the cabinets, but instead, he had tea imported from Japan. Unlike the other Vocaloids, he had decided to be true to his Japanese heritage and drink tea daily and eat rice daily with at least one meal.

As the kettle began to whistle, Gakupo turned off the stove and put tea leaves in a tea strainer and poured the hot water over it. Now that he had his daily tea, he went back to his room, leaving the door open now that no one was home…or so he _thought_.

A low groan came from a few rooms down, though it was audible enough to the ear. Having caught his attention, Gakupo rose from his work of writing a song and went to go see what it was. He opened the door to where the sound had come from and there lay Kaito, looking absolutely miserable and red-faced.

Kaito groaned sadly and looked at Gakupo. "I'm so sick…I don't know what caused it. I hope I'm not bothering you too much Gakupo-sama…" _'There he goes again with the 'sama' crap…oh well, I'll just let him call me 'sama' since he likes it so much…' _Gakupo smiled to himself and shook his head at the thought. "No, you're not…I can make you some soup if you would like, and herbal tea…"

After thinking about the offer for a moment, Kaito smiled and nodded, his nose bright red and a pile of wadded-up tissues on the bed beside him. The air smelled of sickness, and cough medicine…grape flavor…maybe Kaito liked purple as well as blue. After all, it was a shade of blue, but…darker. Or lighter…whatever, but they were still a connection!

Without a second thought, Gakupo headed off to the kitchen and began to make chicken noodle soup…_homemade_…chicken noodle soup; not that crap in a can. After making simple noodles and cooking the chicken, he collected the broth of the chicken and put the noodles and chicken in the broth to simmer with a few other vegetables. "He'll really like this…my mother is such a great teacher when it comes to food…and I am such a quick, and easy learner." Admiring himself, as usual, Gakupo turned the burner off and ladled a good helping of the chicken noodle soup into a bowl, then made some more tea.

Moments later, Gakupo headed up the steps and down the hall, staring at the soup intently. "Kaito-kun, it's homemade because the stuff in the can is so gross. Enjoy!" He smiled sweetly at Kaito and set the bowl on the nightstand along with the tea, bowed, then went to the door.

"Wait…I don't want to be _alone_…"Kaito looked serious, staring hard at Gakupo and his long hair which was _now_ his second favorite color; purple. "I know everyone left, and we're alone…so…why not converse with me and enjoy my company?" Kaito patted the bed beside him and scooted over.

'_You better not get me sick kid…," _was all Gakupo thought with a blank stare, but headed back over to the bed and laid in bed with him, covering them both up and grabbing the bowl of soup. "Eat. The more you eat, the better you'll feel…not all at once though, because then you'll just vomit it back up." What was he _rambling on about_? He never _rambled, _let alone say more than a few words to the other Vocaloids!

Kaito took the bowl from him and ate happily. He kept the compliments coming after each bite, truly enjoying it with his entire heart, and not only because it was probably the most delicious soup he had eaten in his life, but because _Gakupo _made it…it was _special_…and at this rate, with Gakupo's tender caring, Kaito was sure to feel better within a few days!

A while passed of conversing and joking, when finally Gakupo fanned himself with his hand, then stripped them of covers. That was a bad idea…because Kaito…was only in his _boxers_…

"I'M SO SORRY KAITO-SAN! I-…I didn't know!" Quickly, the purple-headed samurai Vocaloid covered Kaito back up and sprung out of bed, truly surprised. Kaito laughed and pushed the covers off again. "It's completely fine…I'm burning up hot anyways…"

'_Oh, yes you are you burning up, hot, sexy, Kaito…wait…what? What the hell…I'm a man, and he's a man…and…I like big breasts and vagina! I'm not a fag…but…Kaito looks…so…beautiful…I never thought a man could be beautiful…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Gakupo had to be sneaky...he didn't want to be caught putting a rose on Kaito's pillow. That would give the other Vocaloids something to make fun of Gakupo for-that Gakupo had a "thing" for Kaito. It wasn't common at all for any of the Vocaloids to date one another, because it was strictly work, housemates, and then friends. To Gakupo, it never made any sense. What if one of the Vocaloids were to date another Vocaloid? Would it cause a scandal?

He laid the white rose gently on Kaito's pillow and snuck out of the room as quickly as he had entered. Upon setting foot outside of the door, Gakupo heard footsteps coming up the nearby stairs. His heart began pounding and he darted into his room, the closest thing to haven he could find to save himself from embarrassment.

Kaito entered his own room, setting down his glasses on the nightstand and laid on the bed, gently crushing the delicate rose under his head, but not to the point of killing it. "Oh!" He raised it just as quickly as he had put it on the pillow and picked up the white rose, knowing immediately who had given it to him. He smiled to himself and held it close, gently, and inhaled the beautiful scent with admiration. How sweet could Gakupo be? Only Kaito and Gakupo would know the true intensity between the two male Vocaloids.

Gakupo came down to dinner later in the evening and sat by Kaito, acting normal as if nothing had happened. "How was your day after our breakfast in the garden Kaito-san?" Kaito looked up at the samurai and smiled. "Purely fun...and normal." He acted as if he didn't receive a gift of any kind, which had Gakupo wondering why he wasn't acting upon it. Instead of revealing himself, Gakupo looked at the dinner Kaito had made, said his thanks, and began eating, following the lead of the other Vocaloids.

After dinner was finished, everyone went their separate ways—either into their rooms, or elsewhere in the house. Gakupo helped Kaito do the dishes, not saying a word to him about anything that could conjure up revelation. Kaito thought about the rose and how he had inhaled it's beautiful scent, then thought of Gakupo and how he thought Gakupo smelled...maybe of roses? Maybe not. He dared to get caught and leaned closer to Gakupo, sniffing nonchalantly at Gakupo's chest. Gakupo didn't seem to notice,or mind if he did notice, and kept doing the dishes.

Tea, fruit, and roses! That was what Gakupo smelled like, and a bit of cologne that Kaito recognized, but couldn't name at that point and time. He smiled to himself and drained the dish water, wiped the counters and the sink out, and turned to Gakupo. "Did you hear? We're doing a duet together of "Matryoshka". I hear it's sort of weird, and we get to wear hoodies and weird face paint. What do you think?"

Gakupo looked at the ceiling for a brief moment, then back at Kaito, smiling. "It...sounds fun. Isn't that a Russian word?" "I believe so, yes..." Kaito dried his hands off and handed Gakupo the hand towel, brushing their fingers together for a second. They exchanged a glance of recognition and discussed it more before heading off to bed.

The next day, the recording of Matryoshka and the filming of it occurred at the local studio. Gakupo kept pulling at his hoodie and rolling his shoulders, a bit uncomfortable really. Filming and recording went smoothly, both male Vocaloids really getting into it and making a wonderful production, acting crazy and then leaning in close to almost kiss in the end, but just staring at each other intently.

Gakupo backed away slowly after the camera cut short and hid his face in his hood, embarrassed. "Um...it...was good...a bit different than what I usually do, but...good." Kaito laughed at him for being so shy and patted him on the back. "We're crazy matryoshkas..." "What does that even mean...?" Gakupo tilted his head and twirled his purple hair gently between his fingers as he thought hard. "Matroyshka...is...the Russian stacking dolls...aren't they? H-Hey! Don't play with my hair...you'll get your face-paint on it!" Gakupo hadn't even noticed that Kaito had began to put the face-paint in Gakupo's hair, trying out the color black for a better vision of him in black hair. "Purple IS your color...never change it." "I...don't believe in dyes...remember? I believe in purity." Kaito smiled slowly. "Like the rose...I saved it..."

Gakupo felt his cheeks flush as Kaito kept playing with his hair, visions of white mixed with purple and blue mixing together in his vision. Purple and blue were next to each other on the color-wheel, and to make purple, you had to put red(love) into blue. Maybe it meant that Kaito needed his love in order for Gakupo to live, let alone breathe.


End file.
